haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Suzumiya Haruhi no Kansou Complete Soundtrack
Suzumiya Haruhi no Kansou ~Complete Soundtrack~ (涼宮ハルヒの完奏～コンプリートサウンドトラック～) (The Complete Soundtrack of Haruhi Suzumiya) is an album released on 7 September 2016. It is a 10th anniversary project, and contains the full OST of the anime's first (2006) and second (2009) seasons. Track Listing :As with many YouTube videos, some may be inaccessible or removed. If you know of a good replacement in that case, please add it or put the link in Comments. Disc 1 #SOS-dan Shidou! (SOS団始動!) - 1:40 #Nanika ga Okashii (何かがおかしい) - 1:40 #Oi Oi (おいおい) - 2:01 #Yuuutsu no Yuuutsu (憂鬱の憂鬱) - 1:49 #The Mysterious (ザ・ミステリアス) - 2:04 #Kouchou Kouchou (好調好調) - 2:51 #The Gouin (ザ・強引) - 2:04 #Gekiretsu de Karei naru Hibi (激烈で華麗なる日々) - 2:23 #Fuyu no Ashioto (冬の足音) - 1:32 #Yuruku Ikimashou (ゆるくいきましょう) - 1:50 #Itsumo no Fuukei (いつもの風景) - 2:17 #Aru Ame no Hi (ある雨の日) - 1:41 #Unzari da (うんざりだ) - 1:10 #Higeki no Heroine (悲劇のヒロイン) - 1:41 #Kanashimi Afureru (悲しみあふれる) - 1:38 #Chiisakute mo Suteki na Shiawase (小さくても素敵な幸せ) - 1:36 #Haruhi no Omoi (ハルヒの想い) - 1:50 #Mikuru no Kokoro (みくるのこころ) - 2:18 #Nagato no Kokuhaku (長門の告白) - 2:48 #Mystery Time (ミステリータイム) - 4:02 #Shinjin (神人) - 2:42 #Shinjin - Guitar Ver. (神人-Guitar Ver.) - 0:54 #Heisa Kuukan (閉鎖空間) - 2:08 #Comical Hustle (コミカルハッスル) - 1:07 #Yare Yare Oi Oi (やれやれおいおい) - 1:45 #Pico Pico Game Music (ピコピコゲームミュージック) - 1:10 #Tokkun Aru nomi (特訓あるのみ) - 1:32 #Yakyuu wa Seishun to no Sesshoku (野球は青春との接触) - 1:31 #Beach Vacation (ビーチバカンス) - 2:13 #Kyoufu no Hajimari (恐怖のはじまり) - 4:25 #Kamadouma (カマドウマ) - 2:45 #Meitantei ga Kaiketsu (名探偵が解決) - 0:23 #Gakusei Guitar Duo (学生ギターデュオ) - 0:36 #Shout Rock Band (シャウトロックバンド) - 0:35 #Suisougakubu (吹奏楽部) - 0:43 #Bouken Desho Desho? (Yokoku Arrange) (冒険でしょでしょ? 予告アレンジ) - 0:16 :Disc length 65:39 Disc 2 #Hinichijou e no Sasoi (非日常への誘い) - 2:03 #Asakura Ryouko no Shinjitsu (朝倉涼子の真実) - 2:15 #Nagato VS Asakura (長門VS朝倉) - 3:27 #Fuman Tsunotte (不満募って) - 1:05 #Sunao na Kimochi (素直な気持ち) - 2:29 #Haruhi no Kokuhaku (ハルヒの告白) - 2:47 #Shizunda Kokoro (沈んだ心) - 2:06 #Kyomuteki Kuukan (虚無的空間) - 2:13 #Soshite, Itsumo no Fuukei (そして、いつもの風景) - 1:24 #Nodoka na Shoutengai (のどかな商店街) - 3:10 #Yuki Toujou! (ユキ登場!) - 1:06 #Mikuru Henshin! Soshite Sentou! (ミクル変身! そして戦闘) - 2:01 #Pinch-ppoi! (ピンチっぽい!) - 2:07 #Eyecatch (アイキャッチ) - 0:06 #Mikuru to Itsuki no Honobono Dousei (ミクルとイツキのほのぼの同棲) - 1:08 #Yuki to Mikuru no Shinrisen (ユキとミクルの心理戦) - 1:13 #Daidan'en (大団円) - 0:20 #End Roll (エンドロール) - 3:19 :Disc length 34:22 Disc 3 #Tanzaku no Mukou ni (短冊の向こうに) - 2:04 #Todokanai Hana (届かない花) - 1:58 #Hakusen March (白線マーチ) - 2:11 #Nagato to no Deai (長門との出会い) - 2:27 #Monoomou Kyou Konogoro (物思う今日このごろ) - 1:38 #Nagato no Sannenkan (長門の3年間) - 1:51 #Itsumo no Heya de (いつもの部室で) - 2:25 #Nanika ga Okashii Ver.3 years (何かがおかしいVer.3 years) - 1:45 #Sasanoha (笹の葉) - 1:19 #Katsudou Kaishi (活動開始) - 1:34 #Shomin Pool (庶民プール) - 2:05 #Meeting Time (ミーティングタイム) - 2:21 #Natsu no Junbi (夏の準備) - 2:07 #Bon Odori (盆踊り) - 1:44 #Matsuri no Tanoshimi (祭りの楽しみ) - 1:29 #Omoidezukuri (思い出作り) - 1:52 #Semi Torigassen (セミ捕り合戦) - 2:19 #Kigurumi Kaeru-tai (着ぐるみカエル隊) - 1:38 #Tentai Kansoku (天体観測) - 1:44 #Nerae, Home Run (狙え、ホームラン) - 1:35 #Sugiyuku Natsu no Hibi (過ぎゆく夏の日々) - 1:58 #Teatime (ティータイム) - 2:30 #Natsu no Kedarusa (夏のけだるさ) - 2:05 #Home Run (ホームラン) - 0:06 #Ochiru Puzzle Game (落ちるパズルゲーム) - 1:01 #Kokoro no Iwakan (心の違和感) - 1:08 #Nagato no Kokoro e (長門の心へ) - 1:43 #Supermarket Theme (スーパーマーケットテーマ) - 1:45 #Fuon naru Kuukikan (不穏なる空気感) - 1:00 #Mysterious Orgel (ミステリアスオルゴール) - 2:52 #Loop no Shinjitsu (ループの真実) - 2:42 #Yakume wa Kansoku dakara (役目は観測だから) - 1:40 #Endless naru Gekkou (エンドレスなる月光) - 1:15 #Dasshutsu Fuka no Numachi (脱出不可の沼地) - 0:54 #Akuma no Yochou wo Kanjiru (悪夢の予兆を感じる) - 1:30 #Deja-vu no Naka de (デジャブの中で) - 0:51 #Fuan to Giwaku to Tomadoi (不安と疑惑と戸惑い) - 1:24 #Deja-vu no Shunkan (デジャブの瞬間) - 0:14 #Kansokusha no Me ni Utsuru Mono (観測者の目に映るもの) - 1:24 #Yochou no Sacchi (予兆の察知) - 0:30 #Ihen no Hakkaku (異変の発覚) - 2:04 :Disc length 68:47 Disc 4 #Ihen no Shoutai (異変の正体) - 2:36 #Fuhen no Kokoro no hazu datta (不変の心のはずだった) - 1:22 #Kore ga Koukousei no Natsuyasumi (これが高校生の夏休み) - 1:41 #Kakikaisareru Nounai (かき回される脳内) - 0:55 #Kuzureru Nou no Fun'iki (崩れる脳の雰囲気) - 1:27 #Tokeochiru Kioku Kairo (溶け落ちる記憶回路) - 1:10 #Meltdowner Mind (メルトダウナーマインド) - 1:25 #Suusenkai Ijou no Shikou (数千回以上の思考) - 1:00 #Nakisakebu Kanjou to Nousaibou (泣き叫ぶ感情と脳細胞) - 1:21 #Nyuudougumo to Kami Hikouki no Kankei (入道雲と紙ヒコーキの関係) - 1:15 #Omoidezukuri ~Ver. Bossa~ (思い出作り～Ver.ボッサ～) - 1:44 #Omoidezukuri ~Ver. Setsunasa~ (思い出作り～Ver.切なさ～) - 2:16 #Omoidezukuri ~Ver. Kanashisa~ (思い出作り～Ver.悲しさ～) - 2:07 #Omoidezukuri ~Ver. Orgel~ (思い出作り～Ver.オルゴール～) - 2:04 #Omoidezukuri ~Ver. Yakekuso~ (思い出作り～Ver.やけくそ～) - 1:44 #Waga Michi wo Yuku Josei (我が道を行く女性) - 1:42 #Tsukisusumu no de Aru (突き進むのである) - 1:33 #Keikenchi no Aru Jikantai (経験値のある時間帯) - 1:48 #Seishin no Sumi kara Yattekuru (精神の隅からやってくる) - 2:01 #Toraerarenai Kioku no Nokoriga (捉えられない記憶の残り香) - 4:59 #Genjitsu no Naka no Isekai (現実の中の異世界) - 1:08 #Ryuurei naru Makimodoshi Sekai (流麗なる巻き戻し世界) - 1:02 #Maiorita Kaitou (舞い降りた解答) - 1:12 #Nichijou de Aru Koto no Shiawase wo (日常であることの幸せを) - 2:04 #Ofuzake March (おふざけマーチ) - 1:50 #Nuke tsutsu mo Susume (抜けつつも進め) - 1:55 #Egao de Gouin ni Susumu Onna (笑顔で強引に進む女) - 1:38 #Shinken ni Nayamu Sugata koso Omoshiroi (真剣に悩む姿こそ面白い) - 2:29 #Odayaka na Kokoro de Iyou (穏やかな心でいよう) - 2:00 #Tanoshii Koto wa Sugu Tonari ni (楽しいことはすぐ隣に) - 1:42 #Skip Kibun no Egao (スキップ気分の笑顔) - 1:41 #Ofuzake March ~Bangai Hen~ (おふざけマーチ～番外編～) - 2:02 #Shinken ni Nayamu Sugata koso Omoshiroi ~Bangai Hen~ (真剣に悩む姿こそ面白い～番外編～) - 1:33 #Fukyouwaon no Hassei (不協和音の発生) - 1:53 #Kore, Yabai zo (これ、ヤバイぞ) - 1:26 #Boujakubujin ni mo hodo ga Aru (傍若無人にもほどがある) - 1:41 #Shinkei Saibou ga Chigireru Oto (神経細胞がちぎれる音) - 0:36 #Ikari no Hadou (怒りの波動) - 1:40 #Gaman Naranai (我慢ならない) - 1:34 #Koukai no Kokoro (後悔のココロ) - 1:37 #Mieta Mitsuaki (見えた光明) - 1:16 #Henkashisugi no Nichijou (変化しすぎの日常) - 1:01 :Disc length 71:14 Disc 5 #Bouken Desho Desho? (冒険でしょでしょ?) - 4:16 #Hare Hare Yukai (ハレ晴レユカイ) - 3:35 #God knows... - 4:39 #Lost my music - 4:15 #First Good-Bye - 4:36 #Koi no Mikuru Densetsu (恋のミクル伝説) - 3:22 #Kazeyomi Ribbon (風読みリボン) - 3:45 #Welcome Unknown (うぇるかむUNKNOWN) - 3:22 #Saikyou Para-Parade (最強パレパレード) - 4:19 #Unmeiteki Jiken no Koufuku (運命的事件の幸福) - 4:30 #Super Driver - 4:18 #Tomare! (止マレ!) - 3:55 :Disc length 48:52 Names Translated *Names translated into English Category:Music Category:CDs